


exchange

by etherealdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Exchange Student, France - Freeform, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealdnp/pseuds/etherealdnp
Summary: Phil lester is a french-history studying university student who was offered the unique opportunity to welcome a french exchange student to live with him for 3 months. Although reluctant at first, Phil signs up for the programme and only 3 days later, his half french, half english 19 year old exchange student - Daniel Howell - arrives and Phil doesn’t quite know how to feel.
Kudos: 3





	exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I’ve had this idea for a while now and I wanted to share it with you instead of keeping it in my head. It might come to nothing but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

Phil lester. An introverted, young, french-history student who didn’t really frolic in the stereotypical university experience. He didn’t go to parties or drink with friends, he didn’t join societies and he preferred living alone in his small student flat instead of sharing a house with a few of his friends. He never did anything out of the ordinary. He was quite happy spending his days going to his lectures and then retreating to his flat to scroll through the internet. He did want to have more of an interesting life but literally nothing ever happened to him. 

Well that was until last Saturday. Phil never woke up before midday on the weekend but when the loud ringtone of his email echoed throughout his small bedroom, he groaned as he started to stir. He slowly sat up in bed, his quiff flopped against his forehead and his glasses now precariously balanced on his nose. He grabbed his phone, opening the email. Why was someone sending him an email at 9:30am on a Saturday morning? He scanned through the email to get the gist of it. Something about his university offering exchange students to people studying any language based subject. Phil was studying a language based subject, french-history. He read the email again, intrigued to find out more. Maybe this is the out of the ordinary thing that could ‘spice up’ his life a little bit. 

After an hour of sitting in bed, contemplating the idea of housing an exchange student for 3 months, he clicked on the sign up link and started tapping in his details. He was nervous to say the least. He reluctantly pressed ‘submit’ on his form and then looked at the time. 10:00am. He had to wait until 6pm to find out if he’d have an exchange student living with him or not. 

Phil spent most of his day lazily lounging around the flat. He played a few rounds of online mario kart, he scrolled through tumblr for hours and took multiple naps to pass the time. He made some plain pasta in the evening, a staple student meal, for dinner. He sat down on the sofa, switching on a game show before digging into his food. He’d almost completely forgotten about the whole exchange student ordeal until he heard the buzz of his phone. He checked the time and realised what this email would be about - the exchange student. Placing his bowl of pasta on the coffee table, he speedily opens the email and starts reading. 

— — — — — — — — — — —

He’d been accepted. He was going to England. Dan Howell was a 19 year old student who had spent his entire life in Paris even though he was british. He’d moved there when he was a newborn and had no recollection of his old home. He knew a few words and phrases in English, yet he was fluent in french. He’d always wanted to visit England, go back to where he came from for a while and explore. When the opportunity had arisen for students from his university to go and live with a british student, he’d been totally up for the idea and was excited for his adventure. He would be getting the eurostar in three days. so it was a real rush for him to get everything he needed, but he would manage. 

— — — — — — — — — — — 

Phil read the email again and again. He was shocked that he’d actually been given this opportunity and now the whole ordeal had become slightly overwhelming. In three days he would have a 19 year old french student ‘Daniel Howell’ living with him. He knew nothing about Dan accept from the fact he was called Dan, he was 19 and that he studied Film and Photography. Phil started to panic. He didn’t know this boy. He didn’t know what food he liked, if he spoke much english, and yet he was moving in with him in 3 days. Phil tried composing himself. Over the next few days, while Dan would be packing all the way in Paris, Phil would be cleaning, grocery shopping and cleaning some more in an attempt to impress his exchange student when he arrived.

Those days went quick. Everyday was a blur to a Phil, it felt like the world was against him, making time pass so much faster than usual. He managed to fit in a trip to tesco’s so now the kitchen cupboards weren’t as bare and he’d done the laundry so his clothes weren’t strewn across his flat. Dans estimated time of arrival to the flat was around 3pm and it was now 1:30pm, so Phil had a little bit of time. He sat down on the sofa, grabbing his nintendo switch and starting up a game of mario kart. As he leisurely drove through the tracks, he wondered if Dan liked video games, if they’d ever play mario kart together. Phil would beat his ass of course, he was a superior player. Or maybe, just maybe, Dan was even better. 

Phil hadn’t noticed how fast time had been passing. He’d been screaming at his game for over an hour, aggressively swearing at the online players when they got him with a blue shell, retracting him from 1st to 4th place. He was shaken out of his rage when he heard the buzz of his doorbell. Shit. He hadn’t forgotten about Dan coming, well, that’s what he kept telling himself. Mario Kart was just a very distracting game. 

Phil turned off his switch, sliding it into its dock before approaching the door. He suddenly came over all nervous, unanswered questions bubbling around in his head. He laid his hand on the door handle and slowly turned it, opening the door and there he was. There was Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it’s only short but I’m going to start writing the second chapter immediately so we can be introduced to Dan. It’ll be posted pretty much as soon as i’ve finished writing it! I know this chapter is only short but as we get more into the story, the chapters will get longer. :)


End file.
